The Great Staring Contest
by Kaosu Buraindo
Summary: Trowa and Piccolo (DBZ) get into a staring contest. And knowing these two, it's gonna be a very LONG staring contest. A Sequel to "The Great Baka Battle". Mild swearing, Much sillyness


The Great Staring Contest 

The Great Staring Contest   
  
**Kaosugami**:Welcome back to the Battle Arena of the Millennium! *Thunder sounds in the background. More Oo's and Aww's.* As you all remember (or don't remember. Did you even read the other fic? Damnit, go read it now!) The last fight we had was between Chang Wufei and Vegeta…err…Vegeta o.O *whispers to little Arena elves* Does Vegeta have a last name?   
  
**Elves**: *shrug*   
  
**Kaosugami**: Ehh…we'll just call him, Vegeta Briefs!   
  
**Vegeta**: K'so, I don't want my last name to be *underwear*, I'm a prince, damnit! You will call me Vegeta-sama!   
  
**Kaosugami**: Pssshhh, fat chance. ANYWAYS, Vegeta-CHAN-   
  
**Vegeta**: *snarles*   
  
**Kaosugami**: -kicked Wufei's butt. But, alas, the DBZ vs GW battles were not over. Just yesterday Trowa and Piccolo-san got into a huge ass staring contest. They were goin' at it for a good two hours until Quatre dragged Trowa away. Anyways, Piccolo was pissed and wanted to finish the 'match' so I brought them both here. Now LET THE MATCH BEGIN!   
**Bong**: BOOOOONNNNGGGGG   
  
**Duo**: *vibrates along with the bong, and falls off the little plateau* C-c-cool! I g-g-otta be the b-b-bong guy again! ^___^   
  
**Trowa**: *enters stadium. Stands in the center of the ring and starts warming up*   
………..   
  
**Piccolo**: *crashes through the stadium roof and lands in front of Trowa.*   
………hn.   
  
**Kaosugami**: DAMNIT!!! What is it with you people and breaking things!? You're paying for that!   
  
**Piccolo**: *GLARE*   
  
**Kaosugami**: Ehehe…n-never mind ^-^ *coughs* Anyways *grabs microphone* on this side, we have Trowa Barton, Gundam Pilot #03, also known as 'Nanashi' or 'Bang Boy'.   
  
**Trowa**: People call me bang boy? *Pets Unibang self-consciously*   
  
**Kaosugami**: And on this side, we have Piccolo…ummm…Piccolo! Also known as 'Piccolo-san' by Gohan, or 'The Demon King' by…eerr…people who knew him before. Now, when I give the word you- HEY!   
  
**Trowa and Piccolo**: *already staring each other down*   
  
**Trowa**: ……   
  
**Piccolo**:………..   
  
**Kaosugami**: You weren't suppose to start yet! ;_; STOP DAMNIT!!   
  
**Trowa**:……………….   
  
**Piccolo**:…………………..   
  
**Kaosugami**: GAH! I give up! *Tosses microphone away and sobs* whyyyy mmmeeeeee ;_;   
  
Meanwhile, in the audience:   
  
**Bulma**: YYYEEEAAAHHH! GO PICCOLO! WOOO! KICK HIS BANG ASS!   
  
**Piccolo**: *blushes*…………….   
  
**Quatre**: *glares at Bulma* GO TROWA! KICK THAT GREEN-ASS PANSY BACK TO WHATEVER FREAK PLANET HE CAME FROM!   
  
**G-boys**: *stare at Quatre*   
  
**Trowa**: *eyes almost widen, but he keeps his glare*…….   
  
**Duo**: Wow…Q-man…didn't know you had it in yah!   
  
**Quatre**: *blushes* Err…well…I kinda got caught up in the moment. I'm not like that, really. It wont happen again ^_^.   
  
**Gohan**: PICCOLO-SAN! BEAT THAT SCRAWNY, NO-ASS, MUTE HUMAN TRASH ALL THE WAY TO HELL!   
  
**Goku**: Gohan!!   
  
**Quatre**: TROWA, YOU TEACH THAT POINTY-EARED, GENDERLESS FREAK A LESSON!   
  
**Duo**: Oh yeah, not like that at all. Never happen again -_-. I believe we are seeing the side of Quatre that doesn't take crap from anyone.   
  
**Wufei**: It's scary….   
  
**Duo**: I know Wufei. Hold onto me…   
  
**Wufei**: *clings to Duo, eyes wide*   
  
**Trowa**: //what the hell are they talking about? It's a staring contest, not a battle!//   
  
**Piccolo**: //I don't know them…I don't know any of them…//   
  
**Kaosugami**: And it looks like this match is really heating up! None of them have even blinked yet! And with all the…support they're getting from the audience, it doesn't look like this match will end for a while!   
  
**Audience**: Awwww, damnit!   
  
**Trowa**:…………………….   
  
**Piccolo**:………………………..   
  
**Heero**: Zzz…Zzzz…   
  
**Duo**: HEERO! Wake up, man. You're missing the match!   
  
**Wufei**: There's nothing to miss -_-.   
  
**Vegeta**: This is the most pointless, stupid, idiotic thing I've ever seen in my life! I'll be damned if I have to sit in this stupid seat any longer. *Starts to get up*   
  
**Bulma**: Vegeta.Sit.Down.NOW.   
  
**Vegeta**: *gulps and plops back into his chair* Stupid onna…   
  
**Gohan**: *chanting* go piccolo, go piccolo, go piccolo, go-   
  
**Z-Warriors, minus Goku**: SHUT UP!   
  
**Gohan**: *shuts his mouth and shrinks back into his chair* ;_;   
  
**Goku**: *hugs Gohan and glares at everyone*   
  
**Two days later**:   
  
**Audience**: Zzzz…Zzzz…   
  
**Trowa**: ………………………………….   
  
**Piccolo**:………………………………………….   
  
**Kaosugami**: Zzz…no…don't want to go to school…Zzz…   
  
**Arena Elf**: *poke, poke*   
  
**Kaosugami**: Hu? Wha? Oh, the match, right. *yawns* After two long, boring days, these two FREAKS are still at it. Yes that's right, I called them FREAKS. Who the hell could have lasted this damn long!? FREAKS!!!!   
  
**Trowa**: *glare hardens*   
  
**Kaosugami**: WAHHH!!   
  
**Duo**: *sleeping against Heero's shoulder, A little drool river forming at the side of his mouth* Zzzz…   
  
**Wufei**: *Also sleeping, laying in Duo's lap, murmuring something about justice and proper battles*   
  
**Quatre**: *wide awake and watching the math with enthusiasm* GO TROWA!   
  
**Heero**: *sitting up in his chair, asleep, patting the gun inside his pocket* Stupid…Omae o Korosu…   
  
**Bulma**: *tinkering with a watch she stole-Err…I mean, found.*   
  
**Vegeta**: *alseep* ZZZZzzzzz…..*snorts*….Zzzzz…   
  
**Gohan**: *wide awake, watching the match with enthusiasm* GO PICCOLO-SAN!   
  
**Goku**: *thinking of ways to kill himself* Must…get…out…of…here @_@.   
  
**Kaosugami**: *plotting a way to end the match and not get her ass kicked*   
  
**Arena Elves**: *half are sleep. The ones awake are trying to keep Kaosugami awake*   
  
**Trowa**: This is getting stupid.   
  
**Piccolo**: Yeah. My legs are starting to cramp.   
  
**Trowa**: Let's just call it even.   
  
**Piccolo**: *nods* Agreed.   
  
**Piccolo and Trowa**: *walk out of the arena*   
  
**Audience**: *Stare at the arena, awe struck*……………………YEEAAAAHHH!!!! *cheer*   
  
**Kaosugami**: I can't believe it…the…the match is over. YES! *coughs* I mean…so, there you have it! It seems they were both evenly matched, and its been called a draw. So, tune in next time, and hopefully we'll never see those two in the rink again. Unless they are planning on killing each other. Not THAT is entertainment!   
  
**Audience**: *nod, nod*   
  
**Kaosugami**: g'night everyone!   
  



End file.
